Max
Pawprints were left behind in the sand as each furry white paw stepped along. Max, a large sheepdog, trailed behind his master, Prince Eric, on the beach one morning, neither of them really knowing just what they were doing. Eric wished that he could find the girl who saved his life, the girl who had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Max, knowing that this girl was in fact the mermaid princess Ariel, wished the same thing. He'd fallen as in love with her from the moment he'd smelled her out at his birthday party, and wanted to see her again and give her more wet kisses. And just the dog he was thinking about this, a very familiar scent drifted through the air. Max came to a stop and lifted his head. Sniff sniff! His nostril's flared as he sniffed in deeply, the fur over his eyes raising in surprise as the scent entered his nose. He could hardly believe it....it was the scent of Ariel! She was here! Max's tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted, his paws whirling as he prepared them for a long run. Without delay, he began barking loudly and running on down the beach, straight past his startled master. Eric thought to run after the excited dog, but decided against it. Max knew his way around the beach, he'd be fine on his own for a while. Meanwhile, Scuttle the seagull gave a wolf-whistle at Ariel. "You look great, kid." he told the redhead "You look sensational!" Ariel had traded her voice away to a sea witch in exchange for legs, and now she stood proudly on shore, dressed in a shabby sail that Scuttle had found for her to wear. With a big smile on her face, Ariel closed her eyes and wrapped her arms in her hair, striking a sexy pose as if she was a supermodel. "I've never felt so beautiful!" Just then, loud barking was heard coming from the distance. Ariel's eyes opened and widened in shock, her mouth agape as she stared in the direction of the sound. Max appeared from behind a corner, bounding down the dunes. The dog's eyes immediately locked onto Ariel, his nostrils flared as he took in a big sniff, and he began panting loudly and excitedly. She couldn't fool him with those new legs, he knew it was her! She still had the exact same delightfully fishy scent! Barking again, the sheepdog ran straight toward the girl. "Oh no!" Panicking, Ariel turned around and began running away as fast as she could. Her new appendages made this difficult, as she stumbled along clumsily, Max catching up to her easily and giving chase. Ariel running away played to his canine hunting instincts and just made him even more excited to catch her. Barking, the dog stayed hot on her heels, paws thundering after her as her bare feet hit the sand. "Ooooh, darn it, legs! Work!" Ariel saw a large rock and began running around it, hoping to lose the creature. But Max saw through this strategy and, after crouching down, gave several bounds around the rock in the other direction. To the former mermaid's horror, she soon saw the huge dog coming right in front of her! "Woah! Nonononononono!" Frantically, Ariel pressed her hand against the rock as she turned around and ran back the way she came. She could hear Max right behind her and began to get even more panicked, turning to the face of the rock. Putting her other hand against it, the frightened redhead placed a bare foot on the top of the rock and pushed her body upward, climbing up just as Max caught up to her. Max playfully bit at the air behind Ariel as she climbed up the rock, then ran to the front of the rock just as Ariel finally made it to the top. Ariel looked down at the large furry animal nervously, her heart beating in her chest from all the activity. Max was barking non-stop now, and suddenly jumped forward right at Ariel, causing the girl to jerk backward in shock. The dog grinned and began to pant in anticipation of getting another lick of her, which made Ariel take a second glance at him. A sense of familiarity slowly began to dawn on her. "Wait....haven't I...?" Max placed his large front paws on the rock and looked straight up at Ariel. Slobber began to pour and trickle from his tongue like rain. And then, he gave his heavy body an upward push, jumping up so that his face was right next to Ariel's. Ariel stared at Max's big, pink slab of a tongue as it came closer. Smack! The moment the tongue slapped down on her cheek, Ariel closed her eyes and her mouth twisted into a huge, gleeful grin. This big, slobbery lick was all it took to make finally her recognize the dog. "Max! This is his dog, Max!" The tongue slid up her cheek, pressing against the skin, until finally flying back and retracting back into Max's mouth. The sheepdog licked his lips at the taste of the girl's skin in his mouth, while said girl giggled and turned her head away to brush the red hair out of her face. Putting a hand onto her soaking wet cheek, Ariel turned back to Max and favored him with beautiful fond grin as he panted at her. "Awww, shucks! I'm glad to see you too, boy!" Adjusting her body, Ariel hung her bare legs and bare feet off the side of the rock. Max's attention was drawn to them at once and he pressed his nose against them, sniffing them over curiously. Ariel giggled at the ticklish feeling the wet round nose gave her and lifted her sail dress up a little to show her legs off further. "You like 'em? I just got 'em! Neat, huh?" Max smiled and gave Ariel the best response he knew: slapping his tongue against one of her feet and then licking all the way up her long leg to her thighs. This tickled the girl even more, and she threw back her red-haired head in silent laughter. "C-cut that out!" Suddenly, Max gave a mighty bark and jumped up again, this time pressing his big furry paws against Ariel's bare shoulders. The weight on her body was too much for Ariel, and before she knew it, she was falling off the rock and onto the sandy beach. The flustered tomboy barely had time to react before Max, who had her pinned to the ground, engulfed her entire face with his slobbery tongue, pressing it all the way back to her ears. The energetic sheepdog licked up and down Ariel's face over and over, with the red-haired teenager laughing like mad as he did. The laughter increased when Max moved down to her shoulders, his tongue flattening against them and slurping repeatedly. Clearly, Max could not get enough of Ariel's tasty skin, and his tongue was ready to lick every part of her exposed body that it could reach. Turning his attention to Ariel's bare feet, Max pressed his tongue against one of her soles and began licking away, making the girl's laughter become all the more hysterical. He did the same to the other sole, and then began switching between them back and forth. Ariel's toes wiggled in reaction, and Max was sure to give each and every one of them a big slurp, tickling Ariel so much that she began slapping at the ground as she continued her silent laughing. Max's tongue then began trailing all the way up Ariel's legs, from ankles to thighs. He spent a considerable amount of time slurping at Ariel's knees, which proved to be the most ticklish part. Laughing, Ariel tried to push Max's hairy and slobbery face away, only for her hands to be met with his relentless tongue. Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing Ariel's shabby sail dress upward and exposing her navel area. Max stared at this with joy for a moment before leaning his head down and pushing against her midriff with his tongue, which was drooling slobber non-stop. Ariel was now being tickled like she'd never been tickled before, and tears formed in her beautiful blue eyes as she laughed even harder. Max stopped for a moment, panting loudly and heavily into Ariel's face, his breath warming her as she recovered from her fit of laughter. Beaming up at the sheepdog, Ariel reached up and began scratching him behind the ears. This earned her yet another sloppy lick in the face, with Max's mattress-sized tongue licking from her mouth to her forehead. With slobber dripping from her hair, cheeks and chin, Ariel chuckled. "I'm so glad to have a friend on land like you, Max!" Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Beach Stories